Runaway
by stripesarecool1234
Summary: I just had to get away. I had to start something new. Seattle wasn't home anymore. Not with the accusations that would soon fly around out of that evil woman's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**New Start**

The midnight rain pelts onto my dark grey plastic coat as my feet shuffle down the wet sidewalk in a hurry to get to the dry bench before me. A bold bright streak of lighting flashes out in the dark clouds above me followed by a clash of booming thunder. I jump at the sound resulting in my right foot sliding out from under me causing me to crash face first into the cement. I let a groan of fustration slips out of my lips before I splash my hands into the crater of a water under me and push myself back up. I scramble up hurridley and throw my bag over my shoulder once more. Slower, but still with urgency I make my way under the bus stop shelter. I toss my bag onto the bench and then pull my hood down shaking out my strawberry pink hair much like a dog after a nice bath. Except it this wasn't a nice bath. Just a long cold wet rainy day much like every day this winter in Seattle. I peek my head out from under the canpoy and stare into the black night with not a single star to shine a light.

I flash my dark green eyes to my sterling silver watch adorning my wrist. I twitch my nose in agravation and sigh. "Why can't I be out of here already?" I mumble to myself plopping down onto the seats.I look ahead towards the roads catching slivers of rain pound theirselves into the ground. The streets are empty except for the everyday litter that decorates the pavement. I can say I really won't miss much. The fashion maybe, but the dull bleak settings are starting to make me restless. There has got to be more than being here.

A gust of wind passes by making me hug my coat tighter. I just pretend I am laying out in the hot sun off of some beach warming my pale pasty skin to a tan. I sigh once more as I reach over into my bag fishing for one of the many books I had brought along. I open the book with ease and flip until I get the correctly marked page. My eyes instantly start taking in the words laying before me. I'm not quite sure how long I sat there zoned into the novel I had already read plenty of times before. Next think I know I hear a slow creak of the bus stopping before me.

My eyes shoot up and a small smile finds its way to my lips. "Freedom is here." I sing happily as I tuck my book back into my bag before slinging the backpack over my shoulder. I unfold my long legs from being crossed and stretch my back earning a few cracks from my bones. The bus honks and I flick my hood back on jogging over to the door. The door creaks open and I am faced with a bald overweight man looking very annoyed with me. I hop onto the platform and manage a polite smile as I show him my ticket. He inspects it before looking back up to me with a bored expression and jerking his thumb in a "back there" motion. I turn away and head for the seats. Being so late there isn't a lot of people on so I fortunately get the very back row made into like a couch. I take a seat spreading my legs across the width of the seats. My feet dangle off the side making me curl my legs up to my chest.

I use to like to be tall. I was the tallest girl in my grade. I did very well in basketball and many other sports. I had the legs of a runner, but now a days they seem more of a bother. Being almost 6'2 people start to be looking up at you more than at eye level. I got my height from my father who was always tremedously proud of it. He use to say "If you are lucky enough to be born a giant Sakura you must never waste that gift. For you can take the world by storm and get anything you desire." Of course it always pertained to me scholarships and awards, but he really meant it. He was proud of me. I was his champion. I clutch the gold ring attached to a gold chain safetly around my neck. I bring up my head and peer inside the gold circle reading what is engraved. "Let no one break your spirit." My light pink painted fingernail traces the words. "I never will" I whisper in the silence before leaning my head back onto the window and staring out into the dark of the night finally catching a glimpse of the stars above me. At some point I start to drift off tired from the lack of sleep these bus rides have been causing.

The loud beep of my alarm on my phone starts to ring as my destination gets closer. I groan at the suprise awakening and bring my hands to my eyes rubbing the sleep away. The beeping contunies echoing in my ear beep after beep. I slowly open my eyes blinking a little as the glowing sun sits in my direct line of vision. I hastily reach down and click a button silencing the alarm. A yawn comes out as I swing my legs back into a sitting position. My unruly long hair falls into my face making me sneeze as it brushes agasint my nose. I pull it back into a low ponytail keeping it out of the way. I stretch my body sore from the uncomfortable sleeping arrangment.

I glance over to the window as I see my future life passing before my eyes. Texas. Rows and rows of trees pass by making me stare in awe at the simplicty of the land. Wildflowers grew everywhere not being cut or pulled out for another building. Vibrant green grass peeked up from the ground shining from the morning dew. It's amazing to say in the least. I've never seen such nature, such life in a town before. Why would country people ever want to move to the city? So beautiful.

I tear myself away from the wonder sight before me as another annoying ring comes from my phone. This time caused by and incoming call from the devil spawn herself. I toy with the idea of answering it so she doesn't worry herself sick about, but shake my head. It will only mean yelling, screaming, and cursing at me until I do as she says. I don't want or need that right now. I have made my choice. She'll only try to talk me into coming back. My hand reaches into my side pocket of my bag pulling out my phone. I swipe my finger across the screen dismissing the call and letting it go to voicemail. Soon the phone lights back up ringing through the empty bus making me cringe. I glance back at my phone entertianing the idea of throwing it out. Why not? If I really want to be untraceable I have to cut all ties. The phone continues ringing through the empty bus. 

"Damn woman!" I curse before sliding down my window and throwing the phone out onto the road.

Always bugging me. Never leaving me alone. I wish she'd invade someone else's life. Not even my real mother and she acts just like one. I mean it's nice and all, but she never liked me. She always hated me from the day she married my father. She was always trying to start things between us and get me shipped off to wherever she thought was best. She was evil hidden behind a cute smile and sickly sweet words. My father never saw, but I knew.

I'm brought from my thoughts as a sudden jolt followed by the bus slowing to a stop. I look around and my eyes light up as I realize that I have reached my destination. I grab my back and practically skip to the opened door. It slams shut behind me before the bus takes off.

I look around smiling at the little shops that fill the street with people wrapped tight in their coats shuffling in and out of the markets laughing with eachother. Simplicty. What I have always needed. A cold chill runs down my back as a gust of winds hits me. I pull my raincoat tighter against me shuddering. Winter was not my season at all. Especially when the sun is shinging brightly across the area with the wind threatning to knock people over. I have never seen a place so sunny yet cold. Texas was already starting to be very odd to me, but it's all my own. My own life. My own new start in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter I will be introducing the girl characters that Sakura befriends. They boys don't show up until the next chapter. All the characters will have the same personality, but Hinata. She will not stutter or be so nervous. It will take away for the plot to really start coming in because I want to ease into it so you can settle into the town like Sakura does. Also all these girls are nineteen years old. The boys are twenty. Reviews are appreciated and welcomes. Thank you (:**

**New home**

I start taking long strides down the street glancing here and there to get a feel of the atmosphere. Everyone seemed to be happily moseying on down the street with eachother looking, buying, or just sitting at a cafe sipping their coffee. The downtown area was much like a city only a older version. The streets made of brick wearing down from the acient years ago that it was built. The white lines marking the lanes faded slightly. The shops were also worn down, but some were colored over to give a more modern day look. My eyes grow in amazement taking my new surrounding in. No one in a hurry pushing and shoving trying to get past and to the train. Just merry people going about their day. I clasp my hands together humming a tune and turn around on my heels to find the nearest Inn.

I stop here and there glancing at the shops and items beside me until I come to a massive American Queen Ann Victorian style home. I gasp in awe as I take in huge brick home. I notice the offwhite asymmetrical facade with a dominant front-facing gable cantilevered out beyond the plane of the wall below. A long white porch decorated with spindlework wraps around the whole front facade with a break in the middle for the wooden white steps to lead up to the French front doors. The white porch decorated with spindlework continues on up to wrap around the second story facade with a break in it for the small tower on the whole steep roof slopes with intersecting gables down until you get to the top of the tower. The roof and tower are painted in a baby blue color. Bay windows with baby blue trim surround the whole house. I can't believe I am looking at such a well built home.

I start walking up the paved pathway into the white picked fence. I look to the vibrant green neatly cut grass surrounding the property which must be the garden. I stop to stare at the yellow, blue, pink, and orange flowers neatly planted in a line on the side of the pathway all the way to the other side of the fence. It's all so beautiful and full of life. I've never seen such a place.

"Can I help you miss?" A soft feminine voice with a tinge of southern drawl asks bringing me from the lawn.

My eyes take in a short plump lady standing before me on the steps. I take in her short blonde pixie cut hair and bright blue eyes. My eyes travel down to see her drying her hands off on a long white apron covering her pastel blue sweater and iron pressed khaki.

"Miss. Can I help you?" She asks once again her eyebrows rising in confusion at me.

I stand more upright looking for the right words to say.

"Is this a Inn?" I ask lowly wondering where my voice had went.

"Yes miss. Are you looking for a room?" She asks politely and I just nod in a yes motion.

A huge warm inviting smile crosses her natural pink lips. She tears her hands away from the apron.

"Well come on in dear. You will sure catch your death out here in this weather." She remarks stepping forward and casually taking me by the elbow.

Her eyes seem to light up changing to a soft blue sparkle as we walk through the elegant glass doors. She grips my elbow lighting but as though she's very anxious. They must not get many outsiders around her. I keep expecting her to ask about my pink hair, but nothing comes.

"I was just admiring the landscape. I've never seen anything so beautiful before." I compliment as she steps away to go behind the front desk.

A loud laugh erupts from her plump lips as her head tilts back her golden blonde hair bouncing slightly. She then turns back to me a pleasing smile.

"Not the best in the neighborhood, but I am glad you think so. Where are you from dear?' She questions as she sits down in the rolling chair before her computer.

"Up north." I answer matching her smile with my own.

Just something about her makes me all bubbly inside. She's so friendly and inviting just chatting away as though we have known eachother our whole lives. Kind of what I always pictured my mother to be. If I had ever met her.

"Give me just a sec dear." She mumbles as she starts fumbling around something.

I look around stunned by the wonderful looking front room. The walls painted off white with blue stripes coming downward. The smooth stone tile floor compliments the wall well. I step forward brushing my hand along the mahogany wood desk smiling lightly. Seattle was always so bleek and gray, but here everything came to life. I look around noticing the dresser set against the opposite wall decorated with a porcelain antique tea set on the top with a white Dooley set under blue cushioned chairs sit on each side of the dresser and two pictures of a pot of sunflowers hang above the dresser. My eyes scan down the hall and stop on another table against the wall with a vase of all the flowers that seemed to be planted outside with a hug glass mirror hanging above. A beautiful gold decorated trim surround the edged of the mirror. I stare in awe taking everything in. How could so much surprise me.

"How many nights are you requesting miss?" The lady asks and she returns from the back somewhere.

"I'm not sure. I just need a place to stay until I get a job and find a permanent place." I answer running my fingers along her desk.

"Well, why don't we go by weekly?" She suggest jotting something down.

I nod my head in agreement.

She types something in the computer before her and then looks back up to me with her huge smile.

"That will be 300 for this week." She informs me as she turns around grabbing a key off the key cabinet.

I nod and fumble to find my wallet in my bag. I pull it out and count out 300 before handing it to her.

"Now just sign your name in that book there and we will be set." She says pointing to the book before me.

I hastily sign my name and look back up slinging my backpack on the shoulder.

"As you can see it is built like a home. We never really wanted to do the construction that it would take to transform it more into an Inn. We mainly do this for a little extra cash." She explains as we starts towards the marble stairs with a silver metal banister.

We stop at the bottom stairs and she turns around.

"The family/living room is on the left as you walk in equipped with a fireplace. The kitchen which you won't need to be in is behind my front desk. And then there is the washing area to the back of the stairs. The upstairs is just all rooms which is five in all. Each room comes with their own bath. We don't have showers just bathtubs." She explains to me pointing to everything.

We start up the stairs and I glide my hands against the steel banister. We reach the top floor which is decorated the same as the bottom. White blue striped walls with wooden doors surrounding the round room. She walks past a few doors until she sticks a key into one and opens the door. I step in noticing it also is white stripped blue walls with a vanity like the below set against left all with a pull out chair. My queen bed with a simple blue suite and dressers built into the bottom sets headboard first against the right wall. A bay window beautifully lets the light shine in from the back wall in the middle of the two walls. A door which must be the bathroom sets also against the left wall.

"You like?" She asks eagerly.

"Yes very much so." I respond happily.

"Good. I'll leave you to shower and clean up seeing as you have quite a bit of dirt covering you and then you can join us downstairs for dinner." She says before leaving the room.

I curse to myself forgetting that I had splashed into the water and dirtied myself. She must think I am some homeless chick that just came into some money. I shake my head before letting myself enjoy a little by jumping onto the neatly made bed. I kick around a little laughing to myself how childish I am and loving it. I stop for a minute thinking about how she said "Us for dinner." Who is us?

I jump off and then head over the room opening the door to the bathroom. I turn on the bath letting it fill as I run back to my bag grabbing my supplies. I strip and slip into the bath water finally feeling free. I finish the bath and wrap a towel around my body and then around my hair. I step back into the room and pull out a new set of clothes. I set the clothes on the bed before taking down the towel in my hair and towel dry it the best I can. My hair settles to the middle of my back and I pull it to the left side winding it lowly into a side braid. My bangs swoop down on the left barely above my left eye.

After my hair is complete I settle into the chair before the vanity and apply a think line of eyeliner to the lower and upper part of my eyes. After that I slip into my white lace bra and underwear to match. I slip my legs into a pair of black Olivia Slim leg pants. I throw on my grey tank top with a red half-sleeve cropped cardigan with a v neck line button up front. Lastly I slip into a pair of simple black silver sparkled toms.

I walk out and down to the stairs. I look around a little confused until the woman before pops out infront of me.

"Oh my. How nice you clean up!" She exclaims taking me by my elbow once more.

"I never caught your name. What is it?" I ask noticing the white apron gone so you can now see her slim hourglass shaped frame.

"Mrs... Yamanaka will do Sakura dear." She answer leading me to the dining hall.

We come before a long wooden table with five wooden cushioned chairs on each sides. The table is covered with a satin red table cloth and candles in a row down the whole table. Plates of what look like roast, beans, mashed potatoes, and corn fill the table on the other side. Two people are already seated down. To the left is a man with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes just like Mrs... Yamanaka. He is dressed in a pearl snap green and white striped button up, denim pair of wranglers, and steel toed brown boots. Across from him to the right is also a blonde haired blue eyed girl. Her hair is pulled neatly back into tight high ponytail with her bangs swooping down and covering her right side. She looks probably my age or close. She is dressed in white undershirt, light pink sparkle elbow cardis, grey skinny ankle length Capri's, and a white pair of toms.

"Everyone this is Sakura. Sakura this is my daughter Ino and my husband Inochi." She informs us pushing me forward.

They smile at me and nod. I return the smile and start towards the seat by Ino.

She happily clutches onto my arm as I sit with a wide pearly white smile.

"So nice to see a fresh face in town you get bored of everyone after awhile."She rushes out in a sounthern drawl.

"Even if you have pink hair." She nods with a wink.

"Ino. Be polite." Her mother demands as she takes a seat next to Ino's father.

"It's fine. I honestly don't know why my hair is pink. My father says it was a birth defect, but what causes pink hair?" I explain laughing a tad so they know it's not a big deal.

They all smile and start adding food onto their plates. Before we dig in we must join hands, bow our heads, and pray. We start to eat and the family starts to question me. I answer the questions about the north, but when it gets to my family I just shove more food into my mouth and pretend that I didn't catch it. Mrs... Yamanaka raises her eyebrows at my avoidance, but doesn't say a word. After dinner I offer to help clean up but Mrs. Yamanaka just tells me it will be fine.

"So you all live here?" I ask Ion as we exit the dining room.

"Yeah since we don't get many customers it's a lot easier and it's only two other rooms being used." She answers me.

"My friends want me to come over to see this new movie. Wanna come and chill with us?" She asks before I start to head up the stairs.

I start to shake my head no, but she clutches onto my arm and starts forming her lips into a pouting motion. I'm really tired and not in the mood for more people. Kind of just wanted to chill. I look at my clock seeing that it is only seven. They have dinner early here. I finally decide to give in since it will distract me from how lonely I am.

"Just let me get my coat." I say before dashing upstairs and fetching it.

We head out the door and head to sidewalk where a black painted Toyota Corolla is parked. A gust of wind slams into me making me hug my coat tighter. We get into the car and she turns the heat on full blast. She fiddles with the radio and finally keeps it on some southern sounding song with something about a girl leaving the suds in a bucket and clothes hanging on a line. Ino seems too enjoy it as she sings and bobs along as she drives down the road.

"This only the main area we are exiting. All the stores and things. Which you can easily walk to since you don't have no car. Any place else you can just ask for a ride from me you know. The outskirts is where all the people live and the ranches are at." She informs me as she takes a few turns.

We eventually pull up to a ranch style house with a huge wire fence off to the side and what looks to be a stable infront of it.

"This is my friend Temari's house. Her father is a very successful rancher around her. We can go riding tomorrow. Temari loves sharing her wealth of horses." She says as we start up the pathway.

"Inoooo!" A loud voice yells from the door way.

"Temariiiiii!" Ino yells back jogging up to the door.

I follow behind tugging at my coat nervously. I have never been a social butterfly of any sort. People make me very nervous because I never know what to say. I hear my name and snap to before me. Standing in the door way is a girl with dirty blonde hair tied up into two pom poms. She is dressed in a baggy wool sweater, black yoga pants, and pink socks.

"Hello. Nice to meet you Temari." I say lowly finding it hard to bring my eyes up to hers.

"Hello Sakuraaa!" She exclaims as she pushes forward wrapping me into a suprising huge hug.

I shock look crosses my face and she cracks up with giggles.

"Never had any southern hospitality dear?" She questions and she grabs my hand dragging me into her home.

I just bite my lip nervously and follow her into a room she calls the TV room.

"Everyone this is Sakura!" She announces to the other two girls who are seated on the black leather couch infront of the TV.

"Hello Sakura!" The two girls say in unison smiling up at me.

One of the girls has brown hair pulled up into two buns. She is also dressed in a wool sweater and yoga pants, but both of hers is red. The other girl has short black hair cut into a pixie look like Ino's mothers. Her eyes which I notice right off are solid white. Kind of creeps me out. She is dressed in flannel red and black plaid pajamas.

"I'm Tenten and the other one is Hinata." The brown haired girl informs me.

"Nice to meet you both." I say still picking at my coat.

They both nod and Ino pulls me onto the couch with her.

"We'll get you out of the awkward shyness Sakura. We promise!" Ino promises to me making all the other girls break into giggles.

We talk for a few which is mostly them going on about some boys, clothes they want, and some other stuff about horses. They giggles a lot and use ton of hand motions. It really makes me ache and miss for my friends back home. They are all probably just as sad as me. I wish I was there, but I couldn't stay. Not without my father to balance out the evil. I feel tears threatening to fall so I shake my head and start to pay attention to the girls conversation before me. I just nod in the right places and keep quiet. Unfortunately it doesn't work. They eventually turn to me and start to ask questions about my life. When they find out they won't get much from me they turn to the TV and put the movie in.

After the movie we collect out coats. Temari reminds me that I am always welcome and bids us a farewell. Ino makes idle chit chat in the car, but I'm just not into it. I am relived to be starting a new life, but sad because I'm giving up my old one. Only if my dad was here to make me feel all right. He always knew exactly what to say to bring a smile on my face. He was a cheerful happy man who hated seeing anyone depressed. He was an angel and I miss him oh so much. We park and Ino turns to me.

"My ma said you need a job so she said you can come into the flower shop and help me. I work there all day by myself." She offers me as she gets out of the car.

"Oh yes. Thank you very much." I reply happy that things are already starting to take off.

Ino and I bid eachother goodnight as we split ways. I enter my room and peel off my clothes slipping into a pair of grey sweatpants and yellow tank top. I wash my face off removing my eyeliner and then slip into bed. I wiggle around getting comfortable before I look down and grab onto my necklace. "I miss you so much daddy" I whisper before the tears I've been holding back so long start to cascade down my face. Why did he have to die? Before I know it loud aching sobs emit from me and I just can't get them to stop. I bury my face into my pillow and sob uncontrollably. I miss him. I need him here. I need him to tell me what to do. How to do all of this. The dull ache of something missing deep down in my heart brings more tears to my face. I eventually drift off to sleep tears drying upon my cheeks.

**I am pretty happy with this chapter. Not much happened, but you do get a peek into what is driving Sakura. I tried my best with description, but houses are hard haha. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed (:**


End file.
